tokyoghoulfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Side Story: Rize
Rize (リゼ, Rize) is the 1st side story chapter in the manga. Characters * Rize Kamishiro * Ken Kaneki * Yoshimura * Touka Kirishima * Kazuichi Banjou * Hayashi * Hagi Summary Rize’s sidestory goes into detail of her life before she met Ken Kaneki. Rize Kamishiro introduces herself, mentioning that although she looks like a human, her staple food also consists of humans. Ever since she arrived at the 20th ward, Rize came about as a burden to the district due to her binge eating. Six months before her death, she was somehow “bored” of living in the 11th ward, and decided to wander the 20th ward. Six months prior, Rize is shown on the roof of a building, interrogating a man with which she was in a relationship, and she eventually eats him. The news of the murder, as well as four other predation incidents caused by Rize spreads through the media. Rize is shown to like novels, and also blends in very well with the rest of society, provided that she was late for a meeting with the landlady in charge of her apartment complex. The landlady tells Rize that a fellow tenant, Hayashi complained of a foul scent coming from Rize’s room, but she opposes, saying that she happened to accumulate some trash, promising to get rid of it. Rize also had a connection with a group of other ghouls, managed by Hagi, from the 11th ward, and they begin to suspect that she was the one responsible for the deaths of nearly eleven people around the ward, making it hard for other ghouls to hunt for food or move around-she openly admits her binging habits as well, confirming her as the criminal. Rize was the newest member of the group she joined, with Banjou taking a liking to her. She is reminded of the groups rules: to pay her expenses, to take a month’s break from eating, to not leave any traces of ghoul evidence, and to not territorize a fellow ghoul’s feeding grounds. Rize and Banjou begin to converse, talking about a café of human-loving ghouls in the 20th ward. Banjou then suggests that Rize become the leader of the 11th ward, to which she describes as troublesome. She then threatens Banjou, saying that he’s irritating, and that she’d kill him if he were to follow her around. Rize reveals that she chose the 11th ward because it was close to the ocean, but because of her sensitive nose, the water lately began to give off an unpleasant smell every morning. She mentions that ghouls make rules and comply to them in order to stay alive, but Rize describes the town to be boring, as well as her peers to be boring. She frowns at the fact that the 11th ward headman requested a dispatch of CCG Investigators to find out more about the incidents, which Rize sees as a threat to her residency. Hayashi comes to her apartment to complain of the foul scent again, to which she apologizes. She then invites him into the apartment for some candy, where it is implied that she murdered him. She is seen fetching two of her suitcases. Hagi and the others approach Rize, asking her where she plans on going. Rize admits that she killed again, and the investigators were already crawling around the ward anyway. The group becomes frustrated with the trouble Rize was causing, and decide to fight her. They engage in combat, and Rize quickly kills them with just a thrust of her kagune. She then tells Banjou that she wants to live an enjoyable life, no matter how many lives she puts in danger, Rize mentions that she’ll go to the café they spoke about, and may return to the 11th ward sometime soon. At Anteiku, she meets Yoshimura, who notifies her that a person’s feeding ground is not supposed to be taken from them. Rize then promises to return the feeding ground to the rightful owner. She notes that the ward was enjoyable, and that the humans tasted really good too. Walking down the street, she meets a young boy her age, astonished at how delicious he looks and smells. Rize notices the boy’s flushed face, and realizing that she has an advantage, she smirks mischievously. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5